<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Feather by sheendav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002702">The Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav'>sheendav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scenes from the South Downs [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Patient (Good Omens), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Feathers &amp; Featherplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale thinks he has found a way to push past his current bout with touch-sensitivity... with the help of a divine object...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scenes from the South Downs [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're absolutely sure, Angel…" </p><p>"I am dear… I feel really quite strongly about it… I'm… 'in the mood' to try this as you would say… so… please… yes… lets." </p><p>The Angel's eyes are so bright and so genuine… Crowley has had a hard time telling Aziraphale 'no' for millennia… so why start now… even if the Angel is suggesting they try something completely new in the realm of touch between them? </p><p>Aziraphale has been 'feeling a bit off' as he puts it for a couple of weeks now, which is his nonchalant way of saying he's been feeling especially touch-averse lately. This specific bout of touch-sensitivity has gone on longer than most since the two have been together in their romantic 'arrangement', and after some long talks it seems the most likely cause has to do with the massive shifts they've taken in their relationship in the last few months.  </p><p>It isn't that Aziraphale isn't happy with their engagement, the purchase of the cottage or them splitting their lives between two places.  He's thrilled with all of it, mostly because all of these new things are happening with Crowley by his side.  But it is… a lot… especially for a self-proclaimed 'stuffy' Angel very much set in his ways and routines.  </p><p>Change is tough for Aziraphale, and despite early strides of him feeling more comfortable and even bold in his physical relationship with Crowley after moving into the cottage, the weight and breadth of the changes that have taken place in a short time seem to have caught up with him… and so… he's been touch sensitive… because that is how his stress is choosing to manifest. Talking through all of this with Crowley on their last couple of drives to and from the cottage have helped, and Aziraphale is genuinely, truly, starting to feel better now. </p><p>For the last two days he has hugged Crowley more tightly and for longer.  When they kiss he dares to let his tongue brush across Crowley's lips to deepen it.  And now, he's making an especially bold request, for him at least, to bring them back into something even more intimate… </p><p>Aziraphale is lying on his front, on their bed, naked, with one arm at his side and the other holding up a brilliant, beautiful, shimmering white feather, about a foot in length… one of his own from a past preening session.  The Angel is suggesting that Crowley sit by his side on the bed and brush the feather along his body; head to toe.  The idea is thrilling to Crowley and also fills him with nerves for some reason… he can't quite place why.  </p><p>"I know this is very new dear… but… I think… feeling the sensation of you brushing the feather along my corporation will feel… um… a little less intense than your hands or… well… mouth… but it will still be YOU touching me, you see…?" </p><p>The logic is genuinely sound to Crowley… or… even if it isn't… he wants so badly to make the Angel feel good that he's willing to do absolutely anything Aziraphale is comfortable with trying.  He hasn't felt frustrated these last few weeks, as he has assured Aziraphale many times, though he has felt just a little sad.  He loves his fiancé and seeing the Angel in a state of stress is always hard on him… he wants to help and so he will, even if there's a feather between him and his Angel's gorgeous corporation. </p><p>"I'm game Angel… truly… we'll try it and if you say stop we'll stop.  Are you worried it will tickle though?" </p><p>"I think, if we figure out the right pressure, it should be fine dear… we'll see… and um… who knows… maybe touching me with the feather will make me feel better about being touched… well…" </p><p>"Like I've been saying Angel, you don't have to promise me anything.  I just want you to feel better… want you to feel good… I'm willing to do whatever you want to make that happen, you know that." </p><p>"I love you so so much my dear.  Alright…" The Angel hands him the brilliant feather and Crowley almost loses his focus as he stares at it; little flecks of gold and silver shimmering in the gentle light of their most sacred space.  When he looks down at Aziraphale, unclothed and vulnerable and so completely trusting of him even in his anxieties, he's deeply overcome… to the point where his hand is trembling in the way his Angel's often does when Aziraphale is nervous. </p><p>He pulls himself together and sits on the bed beside his love, knowing it will serve both of them well to talk through the touch as it begins… </p><p>"Ok Angel… I'm just doing to start by brushing the feather up and down your back and you can tell me if you like it or if you need me to do something different…" </p><p>Aziraphale still has his face buried in the pillow below him, but Crowley can still hear the sweet, grateful sigh as the Angel replies, "Oh… that sounds like a wonderful start dear… I'm ready when you are." </p><p>"Alright then, making contact now." </p><p>Even with the warning, Crowley expects the Angel to jump or at least twitch when he takes the first broad stroke of the full feather down the length of his fiancé's back, but the very opposite happens.  Aziraphale stays still, and tenses his body not in nerves but in sensation, letting out one of the loveliest gasps followed by one of the sweetest sighs he's ever heard from his Angel. </p><p>Crowley can't help but gently laugh in his response, "I take it that feels good Angel?" </p><p>"Oh… oh Crowley it's… heavenly… oh…" </p><p>"Pressure's ok? Doesn't tickle too much…" </p><p>Aziraphale turns his head on the pillow towards Crowley and the Demon sees a combination of calm and happiness and… dare he think it… just a little bit of heat in the Angel's gaze that he hasn't seen in quite a while; a very good sign. </p><p>Aziraphale replies, "It feels wonderful dear… please keep going…" </p><p>"Oh Angel… with pleasure…" </p><p>And so, a Demon begins to worship his lover with a literal divine touch.  He brushes the feather all over Aziraphale's body: up and down his back, across his shoulders, down each arm and into the palms of his hands and each fingertip, legs, flanks… when the feather brushes over the shell of his ears Crowley is treated to an absolutely sinful moan from the Angel, and an eruption of goosebumps all over his arms and back.  There is indeed some squealing and jolts of ticklishness when the feather traces a little too lightly on the backs of Aziraphale's knees and the soles of his feet, but Crowley doesn't tease or linger for long. </p><p>As his ministrations continue, the sounds Aziraphale is making start to shift from sweet little moans and gasps of pleasure to something noticeably more heated.  He even begins to notice that the Angel is making slight movements with his hips against the quilt on their bed.  Crowley is thrilled by this development but doesn't want Aziraphale to worry or feel self-conscious… or worse, feel as though this situation has to turn fully sexual if the Angel doesn't want it to. </p><p>"You must feel so good Angel… I can tell… you're so much more relaxed… you're glowing… you're making the most wonderful sounds… I can't tell you how good it is to hear.  Do you… um… want to keep doing this? Do you want me to do anything different?" </p><p>Aziraphale turns to look at Crowley again, "I think I'd like to turn over dear… um… just so you're warned… I seem to have gotten a little… um… excited…" </p><p>Crowley can't help but smile as his suspicions are confirmed.  "Are you ok with that development Angel?" </p><p>"Oh… yes…" Aziraphale practically purrs his response… he sounds both turned on and relieved at the same time… it makes Crowley's hummingbird heart flutter with similar feelings.  </p><p>"Go ahead and turn over then." </p><p>Aziraphale smiles sheepishly with just a touch of redness flushing his cheeks as he turns over, and shows that he has indeed gotten hard from Crowley's actions. Crowley's breath catches as he barely croaks out, "Angel… oh someone… you're so gorgeous… tell me what you need anything you want…" </p><p>"I want the exact same treatment on my front that you gave my back dear… please?" There's just a slight tone of desperation in Aziraphale's voice, but it is mostly desire.  Crowley is beyond thrilled. Yet again, Aziraphale has proven that he has incredible instincts about what he needs to get him over a hurdle or through a new experience… Crowley loves him so much.</p><p>"Are there any parts off limits Angel?" </p><p>With a tone and heat that Crowley hasn't heard in weeks, Aziraphale replies "No Crowley… please touch me…" </p><p>"Oh yes Angel… absolutely yes…" </p><p>The moans that start to come out of Aziraphale's mouth as Crowley pleasures him with the divine feather go in through his ears, ring in his brain, and transfer directly into a hardening of his own cock. After some lovely gentle touches of the feather along the Angel's face, down the slope of his nose and around his shoulders and chest, the Demon lavishes the Angel's most erogenous zones (inner arms, nipples, neck, ears, hip joints, inner thighs) with attention… causing Aziraphale to squirm in pure pleasure.  The Angel is clearly enjoying the sensual treatment Crowley is giving him, but also seems to want more… </p><p>Crowley decides to take a leap and ask… "Angel… you said I could touch this feather anywhere… right…?"</p><p>"Yes!  Oh yes Crowley please… please I want to feel it on my… OH!" </p><p>He doesn't even need to ask before Crowley is brushing the feather between the Angel's legs, causing Aziraphale's moans to reach new octaves of pleasure.  The soft bristles of the feather move along Aziraphale's inner thighs, gently across his bollocks, and then maddeningly slow up his shaft and around the sensitive head of his cock.  The Angel whimpers in ecstasy, his legs trembling from the strokes of the feather; he's clearly so turned on by the touch, but Crowley knows the contact on its own isn't quite enough to make Aziraphale come.</p><p>Just as the Demon is about to fret over what to do or suggest next, Aziraphale's eyes lock with his own and through a haze of pleasure and determination the Angel says, "Your hand Crowley… oh please… you've made me feel so good, I want your hand now please love, your exquisite fingers… OH!"</p><p>Crowley goes to work stroking the Angel's hard and leaking effort with one hand, while using the other to continue to tease and brush against his sensitive skin with the feather.  The Demon is certain he's never seen Aziraphale this turned on before, so aching with need, and he realizes that it's not just about this new kind of sexual touch the Angel's experiencing… </p><p>This is a 'letting go' of so much anxiety from the last few weeks… the last few months or years or even decades.  Right now, in this moment, Crowley is certain that he is watching a rather large piece of that rather large wall of the Angel's fears crumble even further than he thought… One of the pieces that tells Aziraphale he cannot have this pleasure, that he will be punished for it, that sex is not something for him to enjoy, that he doesn't deserve the 'happily ever after' that comes with the love and the home he is building with Crowley…  </p><p>"Crowley! Crowley… you… please I want to touch you too… please come up here with me?" </p><p>Crowley rushes to the Angel's side, taking a split second to gingerly lay the white feather on the bedside table, and Aziraphale turns so they are facing each other.  The Angel captures Crowley's mouth in a searing kiss; full of passion and gratitude and pure angelic love.  Crowley is so deeply engulfed in the kiss that Aziraphale takes his hand and places it back on his cock to resume stroking him, and the Angel grabs onto the Demon's own aching effort.  They continue to kiss, their free hands buried in the softness of each other's hair. Their actions aren't as finessed as they usually are, but Crowley doesn't care, he is so deeply enveloped in a kind of love he has missed so deeply between them. </p><p>Breaking the kiss Crowley practically cries out, "I can't last Angel… this is so good you feel so good… oh someone… I've MISSED you… I'm sorry…"</p><p>"I love you… so much Crowley… I missed this too… come for me dearest… I'm right there with you… I'm always right there with you…" </p><p>Aziraphale crashes his lips against Crowley's and the Demon is done for… his orgasm surges through him, causing him to cry out in amazing pleasure, feeling the Angel spill over his hand at nearly the same moment as they both let go… burying their faces in the other's shoulder. </p><p>Crowley hears Aziraphale snap to clean them up a little, and the Demon feels the Angel pull him into a tight embrace, one he returns fully. Crowley isn't sure if he feels sweat or tears as he rests his cheek against Aziraphale's, but either way he feels such extraordinary relief… until he remembers the comment he made about how much he missed this kind of touch with Aziraphale and he wants to crumple… </p><p>"Angel… Angel I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have made that stupid comment about missing you… I… that wasn't fair of me to say… I love you no matter what... whether we're having sex or not and I shouldn't have MMPH…!" </p><p>Aziraphale stops his rambling with a fierce kiss, reaching up to cup Crowley's face with both hands as he pulls away. </p><p>"Anthony J. Crowley… look into my eyes and see that I am telling you the truth when I say this… Remember a while back when I wanted us to cuddle without our clothes and you told me it was ok to not want sex all the time?  That I could ask for touch on my terms?" </p><p>"Yeh… yes…"</p><p>"My love… it is ok for you to miss us having sex when it isn't happening.  I missed it too, you know I did.  There's a difference between you missing something and pressuring me into something because you miss it.  You have never once made me feel bad about my anxiety… I do too good a job of that on my own I fear." </p><p>"Angel…" </p><p>"It's alright Crowley.  It really and truly is.  I'm so glad we did what we did tonight. The last couple of weeks have been tough and you have been patient, but it's also been good and healing for me… all of those things can be true at once." </p><p>"I know that Angel… I wanted you to have that… I wanted to give you time and comfort…"</p><p>"And you did, and here we are.  What we just did with my feather was so wonderful… I liked it so much…"</p><p>"I liked it too Angel… any time you want that again, we'll do it."</p><p>"It was a very nice way to ease back into things…"</p><p>"I thought the same thing… your idea…" </p><p>"Your execution… your patience… your love… I love you so much.  And... well... it also felt so good to have your hand on me again and mine on yours." </p><p>"Abso-fucking-lutely." </p><p>"Language!" </p><p>They both giggle at that and snuggle into each other.  As they begin to drift, Crowley is reminded that Aziraphale will probably always struggle with his anxiety and the Demon will always struggle with insecurities of his own… but somehow, they will always strive to do the best they can for each other and find their way back into a sweet embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>